Lumpy Space Princess
Lumpy Space Princess (or LSP) is the princess of Lumpy Space. She is the second most recurring princess after Princess Bubblegum. Finn and Jake have both traveled to Lumpy Space as well as to her parents' residence after she accidentally bit Jake in "Trouble in Lumpy Space." Starting from the episode "To Cut a Woman's Hair," Lumpy Space Princess was living on her own in the woods of Ooo. According to her story in "The Monster," she lived among wolves, was banished, and began terrorizing a small village in order to eat their crops. She had returned to Lumpy Space, but as of "Princess Monster Wife," she decided to go back to living on her own in the woods as a hobo, presumably going back home every now and again. In Adventure Time Appearance Lumpy Space Princess looks like a cloud and speaks in a somewhat deep voice, like most Lumpy Space People. She has sharp teeth as well as a yellow star on her forehead that glows while she is floating. There appears to be short hair on her body, which she claims to be more of her "lumps." When she punches herself (saying she can be "smooth"), she looks like a ball with arms. She is not seen wearing a crown, like most other princesses; however, the star on her head probably represents royalty, given that the only other Lumpy Space People with that characteristic are her parents. The star on her head is actually a jewel that goes very deep into her, as shown in the episode "The Lich." When using all the jewels collected to open the Enchiridion book, Lumpy Space Princess' star jewel just bounced off and was the only jewel not able to be used. Abilities Like most Lumpy Space People, she has no legs or feet, but can float. Also, she can infect someone with the lumps if she bites a person. As she says, "It's, like, werewolf rules." She can choose not to float if she wishes. This is shown in "Trouble in Lumpy Space," during the Mallow Tea Ceremony. As the yellow star on her head grew dim, she began to be influenced by gravity, fell and accidentally bit Jake. It is shown in "Gotcha!" that even when Lumpy Space Princess is fully capable of floating, she can still fall accidentally. In the video game, she is shown to be able to increase her size when she consumes a can of beans. She also gains the ability to rip holes in space to travel between Lumpy Space and Ooo, as well as fire dark black plasma-like objects. Personality Lumpy Space Princess acts like a bratty, apathetic, attention-seeking and willfully ignorant teenager. Lumpy Space Princess can be ostensibly unmoved and uncaring about what goes on around her, using such words as "sure," "whatever," and "fine" frequently. She can also be physically apathetic and unwilling to make an effort, as shown in "Gotcha!" when she reluctantly helped Finn and Jake carry rocks, but complained the entire time (even though it was only two small rocks). She prefers to be the center of attention. When people ignore her, she will yell things out to regain the spotlight, such as in "The Creeps" when she interrupted Finn by talking about her relationship with Brad. She also became upset (and violent) when another group performed the song she chose during the talent show in "Five Short Graybles," and again when Finn and Jake took the win out from under her. She often misinterprets things and jumps to conclusions, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere" when she saw Hot Dog Princess's soul being sucked into Marceline's dad's mouth, and became upset for not being invited to the "party." She will also create drama where none exists, such as in "The Monster" and "Gotcha!" where she assigns names and personalities to animals and insects in order to act out romance-driven storylines. She tends to lose her temper and make fun of people, but she can sometimes attempt to be nice towards others. For example, when Jake contracts the lumps she agrees to help and takes Finn and Jake to Lumpy Space for the cure in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and was forgiving towards Finn after he yelled at her in the same episode. She was also at the hospital, apparently concerned for Princess Bubblegum, in "Mortal Recoil." 'Relationships' Her strained relationship with her parents is first shown in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" when she has an argument with her parents and they ban her from using the royal car. After the fight Lumpy Space Princess tells Finn that she "lumping hates them," and that her "parents are horrible idiots." Lumpy Space Princess is shown to have run away from her parents and set up camp outside in the woods as of "To Cut a Woman's Hair." She is also seen in "Heat Signature" cooking a can of beans in a makeshift camp. In "The Monster" she explains that, after an argument with her parents, Lumpy Space Princess living in the forest with her can of "Full Of Beans" brand beans. (Click to see animation) she ran away to the woods and was found by a pack of wolves. The wolves took her in and raised her as one of their own, but she was banished after causing too much drama. She came upon a village, but the villagers mistook her for a monster and ran away. Lumpy Space Princess began using this to her advantage and took up the guise of a monster to scare away the villagers and raid their crops. After talking with Finn and Jake, she realizes her mistake and reconciles with her parents; however, in "Princess Monster Wife" she is once again living at her hobo camp. Other Lumpy Space People Her only known Lumpy Space Person friend is Melissa. However, their relationship is tenuous because Melissa is currently dating her ex-boyfriend, Brad. This is illustrated in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" when she tells Finn that there's going to be a lot of romantic tension on their ride because she used to eat chili-cheese fries with Brad. Lumpy Space Princess seems to be aware of how shallow her relationships with her Lumpy Space friends are. In "Trouble in Lumpy Space" she tells Finn that he is supposed to be her friend, unlike the "fake" ones she has there. Finn Lumpy Space Princess refers to Finn as a real friend, unlike other lumpy people. She is willing to help Finn, as seen in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" where she helps him get an antidote for Jake. She also shows her friendship in "Gotcha!" by reluctantly helping him carry rocks, and complimenting him on being "hot." Other princesses She is friends with Princess Bubblegum, as shown in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" where she is one of the people attending the "Mallow Tea Ceremony." She was also at the hospital for her in "Mortal Recoil," seeming to be concerned. She was also seen to be friends with Hot Dog Princess ("It Came from the Nightosphere," "To Cut a Woman's Hair") and Turtle Princess ("Gotcha!"). She seems to have a good friendship with Turtle Princess, because they speak on the phone to each other a lot in "Gotcha!" and Turtle Princess brings her food to her hobo camp. She also gave her the idea to write a book, (which Lumpy Space Princess did) and Turtle Princess told her she loved it, and published it. On Sora's Team LSP admires seeing herself in different forms in other worlds, and helps a lot more usually than in Ooo. When she's not on missions, she writes books about her adventures with the team of each experience like she did with Finn the Human. Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Creatures Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Rude characters Category:Females Category:Comedy characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Idiots Category:Reporters Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:TV Show characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Characters Category:Flying characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Video Game characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ionic characters Category:Weak characters Category:Zombies Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines